


Give me the weirdest horny fanfics you can find so i can rate them

by TheHornyRater



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHornyRater/pseuds/TheHornyRater
Summary: I started this account as a joke, I rate on a scale of 1-5 spice bottles, any mention of rape automatically knocks it down by 1 spice bottle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Give me the weirdest horny fanfics you can find so i can rate them

I will review what i get sent in a separate post


End file.
